How to Save a Life
by Jellomaniac101
Summary: Angela Weber; the sweet loyal friend of Bella... Well that what we saw, but everything is not what it seems. Angela has a dark secret, and she keeps it from everyone, even her family. This secret has turned a loving and thoughtful girl into a sad, suicidal wreck. Paul Lahote; the Hot-headed, bad boy of LaPush, will meet this broken girl, and have to figure out how to save a life.
1. Jump

**_So I'm doing another story... this ones going to be quick, and it has one of my favorite Twilight Character's as the star! Welcome to_****_ How to Save a life_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angela's P.O.V<span>_**

Who am I?

That question has multiple answers. One is Angela Webber, seventeen year old book worm, with multiple friends, and a boyfriend; and another could be, Angela Weber, a girl who has to fight herself every morning to make sure she doesn't commit suicide; or the last Angela Webber, the depressive, lonely, pathetic little girl, with nothing to live for.

No one knows how I feel. How could they? I smile every day, play my part, and support my _'friends'_. How could they possibly know anything about me? I won't let them. My boyfriend Ben doesn't care, in fact I think he's only with me so that he can tell his parents he does more than sit in his room and read comics.

My _'friends'_…. Don't get me started on them. Jessica Stanley only thinks about herself, and follows Lauren around like she was a golden Goddess. Mike and the guys are too caught up in their manly activities to even think about anyone else, and Bella-

Bella is difficult. We were alright friends, I guess, until the Cullen's left, and then she completely lost it. She acted how I feel every day, and I pitied her. Then she started to hang out with that Quiletuete boy; Jacob, I think his name was, and became an adrenaline junkie

Then the Cullen's came back, and she started hanging around them like they had never left. Edward had hurt her almost beyond repair, and she went back to him. I didn't understand it, but I suppose its true love.

She seemed nice, and listed to people's problems well enough, but I always got the vibe she had bigger things to worry about, like normal girl problems were nothing compared to the big picture. She got married to Edward, and I went to the wedding. I smiled, and I laughed, and I acted like I wasn't dying inside.

Then she moved away, with all the Cullen's, and that Jacob guy. It was strange, he and Edward always seemed to hate each other, but left Forks friends. Perhaps Bella got to them, and they settled out their differences?

I was going to go to college right after I graduated high school, but I had a major anxiety attack and my mother insisted that I stay home for another year. That really sucks, because I really wanted to get away from here. There was something about this place, and if I didn't get out soon, I knew it would trap me here.

Something was keeping me here. I found it strange. I had always felt as though a piece of me was missing, and that something or someone had the missing piece. I was just about get in the car to drive to college when the anxiety hit and I ran back inside and cried into my pillows.

So here I am; sitting on my bed, musing about the past few years of my life, while trying not to constantly check my phone to see if Ben called me. He had sent me a text three hours ago, stating that we needed to talk, and he would call me after his class let out.

My small black phone let off the shrill ring and it was to my ear in an instant. There was an awkward pause, and I played with the hem of my bed sheets, pulling at a loose thread. I heard him take a deep breath

_'I found someone else'_ then the click; I closed my eyes, and fell back onto my navy blue pillows. I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later; he never really cared, but it still hurt to know that I couldn't even make my boyfriend happy.

"Perhaps I should take a walk on the beach" I called out loud. Yes a walk on the coldest, rainiest, beach in America. Maybe I'll get sick and forget that I'm worthless for a few days. I rolled out of my bed and I pulled on jeans and a long sleeve button up shirt and a jacket.

I walked out to my battered silver car and sat inside. It was like an Out-of-body experience as I drove down to the reservation. I parked by the beach and I slowly got out the car and walked to the shoreline. Deep breathes Angie, deep breathes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Paul's P.O.V<span>_**

I had just gotten back from one of my mid-day fucks when I caught the scent of a leech in the woods. I felt a growl rip through my chest and I ran straight into the woods and phased. Instantly my mind was linked with Seth and Jared's as I ran after the sweet stench

_'It's by the cliffs'_ reported Seth and I pushed myself faster trying to reach it. I was irritated, and no amount of sex was going to change that. My dad and I had gone at it again, so I punched him and left the house. It just so happens that I had ran into my favorite fuck buddy, Alexis, and she helped me get some of my access anger out.

_'That's gross Paul'_ said Seth, and I felt him shiver, as I let out a laugh.

_'Come on Seth, we have looks that have girls drooling after us. I plan on getting all that I can'_ If I had a lot of sex before I was a wolf, I had a hell of a lot more after. Girls were throwing their clothes off at me, and I was happy to give them what they want.

_'Just wait till you imprint' _I growled as I came across the leech. He was close to the cliffs, and seemed to be stalking some girl. I snarled out, as I pounced on him without him realizing it. I was quickly able to rip off its head, and I phased back to burn it. As soon as I had set the undead bastard on fire I phased back to yell at Seth

_'I'm not going to imprint, I don't want to become pussy-whipped like everyone else.' _I heard Jared snarl and a picture of a pregnant Kim came to his mind. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the girl by the cliffs. She had no idea how close she came to becoming leech food.

She must have heard the leech's small cry of pain, because she had turned around and I could see her properly. She was tall, not nearly as tall as me, but taller than the average girl. She had a nice body, pale skin, and a mass of curly dark brown hair. I got to her face and I noticed the small beauty mark on left cheekbone.

Then I looked into her brown eyes, her brown eyes with streaks of green, and my world shifted. She was my everything, and I knew I would do anything and everything to make her feel safe and happy. The longer I stared into her beautiful brown eyes, the more sadness I saw. I could drown in the sadness they possessed, and I felt like I was.

I knew right then and there I had imprinted, and I knew that I was wrong about everything I had said about it. I needed to make this girl happy, I had to make sure she never cried, never was scared, never worried. I needed to know her.

She had turned back around, and was now staring at the cliffs again. I could hear Seth, and Jared taunting, but I was too far gone to care. I phased back and was about to call out to her, when she did something that made my heart rip itself right out of my chest

She jumped

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angela's P.O.V<span>_**

Fate must have hated me, because she led me straight to the one place I was trying to avoid; the cliffs. It was too much a temptation, and here I was, staring at the swirling, stirring waters in the face. I let out a small sigh

It was inevitable… I was going to jump. I suppose Ben awful break-up was the straw to break the camel's back, the last drop to crack the dam, the last nail in the coffin. I heard a soft yelp, and a growl and I turned around to look in the woods behind me.

I couldn't see anything, but something kept me from turning back to the task at hand. Maybe something was out there… should I go check? I shook my head. All the stupid blonde haired girls, with the big boobs go and investigate, and they always die; then I scoffed. I was about to kill myself anyway, so why did it matter?

I turned back to the cliff, and I took a few more deep breaths, and I flung myself from the edge.

Some people say your life flashes before your eyes before you die… I didn't see my life; only the incident… over and over again. I crashed down into the waters, feeling the cold prickle at my skin like a thousand tiny needles.

Pain… I was never the same after it happened

My eyes drooped as I saw a hulking figure swim towards me. I felt scorching iron bars elope my body, and I felt someone drag me away from the water. I must have passed out because the next thing I felt was warm lips on mine, and breathe being blown into my body.

"Please God, breathe" Someone was begging God for my life… why? I let out a wet and staggering cough, and opened my eyes, to see an Indian man hovering over me. His hazel eyes snapped to my face when he realized that I was conscious and hugged me tight.

My lungs hurt too much to speak, and I knew that I would soon fall back into unconsciousness. I closed my eyes and let the warmth of this strange mad engulf me. Just as I faded away I heard another voice say

"Take her to Emily"

And I was gone again

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Paul's P.O.V<span>_**

I had nearly lost my imprint two minutes after I had imprinted on her. This had to be some kind of sick record. When she jumped it took me no time to dive in after her, and only a few seconds to find her. I grabbed her and I pulled her to the beach giving her mouth to mouth.

"Please God, breathe" I couldn't lose her; I would die, it was as simple as that. She is my world, and my world would be gone if I couldn't get her to breathe. It took a few seconds before she let out a loud wet cough, and I almost feel out with relief.

I looked my angel in the eyes, and I could see the confusion. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her, and if it was up to me, I wouldn't have ever have let her go. I felt her head droop, and I knew she was unconscious again. I saw Sam run up to us,

"Take her to Emily" I nodded and I ran as fast as my body could to the little house in the woods where Sam and Emily lived. She had to be alright… I couldn't lose her; not ever. I barged into the house, and I could see the annoyed look Emily was giving me until she saw the wet and shivering girl in my arms.

"Don't just stand there; take her clothes off while I get her some new ones" I nodded as I took her to bathroom and unbuttoned her red shirt. I tried to look away from her chest as I took off her bra, and I placed towels around her torso, and legs.

"Here" Emily handed me a large shirt and a pair of sweatpants and I quickly put them on her. She was still shivering, but not as much.

"You might need to change too, if you want to keep her warm" I nodded, not looking away from the sleeping girl as I threw a new pair of cut offs. When I was done I was led into the guest room we sometimes stayed in when we got off patrol

I laid her on bed and I held her, trying to keep her warm. We stayed like this for three hours.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angela's P.O.V<span>_**

For the first time in four years I felt complete. I was warm, and this small ray of happiness seemed to constantly bubble up within my chest. I snuggled into the heat source and sighed. Then I remembered what I had earlier.

My eyes snapped open, and my head shot up. The heat source seemed to move with me, and backed away. I looked around the dark room, and I realized it wasn't mine

"Where am I" My voice was hoarse, like I had gargled salt water; I almost smiled at the irony.

The heat source or what I now know was a man, slowly lit up the room. It was beige, and had a large king sized bed in the middle. I looked at the man, and I vaguely recognized him as the man who had saved me.

"At my friends" Why not the hospital? I guess he did revive me, so it wasn't that much of a threat, but still. I didn't even know this man, and he was staring at me with such curious eyes. I wasn't good around new people, but oddly enough I was fine with him.

"Who are_" I was cut off by a knock at the door. The man walked over and opened the door to reveal a beautiful woman, with three long scars down her face.

"Paul, Sam needs you" So his name was Paul… It sounded familiar; I think Bella had mentioned a Paul before. He used to hang out with Jacob, before he moved that is. Paul looked at the woman like he was about to protest, but she gave him a warning look, and he growled and walked off.

"Sorry, I'm Emily by the way" she held out her hand, and I was hesitant before taking it. She seemed nice enough, and I was assuming this was her house, so I gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand

"Angela" My voice was soft, and I could barely hear myself, but Emily just smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Awful, but I didn't want her to worry. "I'm fine, I probably need to get home" My parents were going to freak out when they realize I'm not home. I'm not supposed to go anywhere alone, because of what I just did.

"I'll call them to pick you up" Great, so they can make a scene in front of these people. I shook my head and looked at my clothes

"Umm, I can walk… are these yours?" She looked at me like I was crazy and shook her head

"I'm sorry… you almost died sweetheart, We'll have someone drive you home if that's what you prefer; and yes, those are mine" Almost… I _almost _died. I had worked up the guts to kill myself, and I didn't even die. Say hello to another four years of pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Paul's P.O.V<span>**_

"I'm sorry man" Seth was apologizing again. He felt like it was his fault that my imprint of four hours had tried to kill herself. I growled and shook my head; if it was anyone's fault, it was mine. She was my imprint, and my responsibility.

"Angela" I whispered her name. I had heard it somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. I needed to make sure she was alright, and I was a little annoyed with Emily for kicking me out.

It was almost like she felt my call, as she walked from the room. The whole pack seemed to look at her, as she walked down the hall behind Emily. She was wearing her clothes again, and she seemed so uncomfortable. I growled at the pack, and they all looked away. She walked up to me, not even looking me in the eyes

"Thank you" She whispered, and I had to search for my voice.

"Uh… Your welcome" She nodded as Emily came over

"Paul, I'm taking Angela home, we'll talk later" I nodded in a daze as my angel Angela followed Emily out of the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, and please tell me how the first chapter went... I want to know if I should continue with this or not.<strong>_

_**And if you could, read my other story**__** Darkness Takes Me**__** it's a Jacob/Oc**_

_**Thanks and Review favorite and follow!**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	2. Flash of Silver

**_Angela's P.O.V_**

"Here" I pointed to my two story brick house. Emily turned onto the driveway, and I took a deep breath. Emily turned off the ignition and looked at me. I could see the seriousness in her eyes and she wore a frown.

"Angela, I know you jumped" My heart stuttered, and I felt a wave of sickness. What was I supposed to tell her; I'm a wreck, and I was through with life? I looked into her eyes, and I had to suppress the urge to tell her everything.

"Yeah" I looked out the window; anything to look away from her all-knowing eyes.

"If you need to talk, you can call me" She grabbed my hand, and she wrote a number on my arm. It was strange; I felt like she was telling me the truth, and that she actually cared. In nodded, and let out a long sigh.

"I should go… my mom's probably worried sick" Emily nodded, and we both got out of her red car. I walked up to my front porch, with Emily right on my tale. I was about to knock on the door, when I turned to her.

"Could you not tell my mom" I asked, and I saw a light of understanding in her eyes. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and I knew she would stay quiet. "Thank you" I whispered, and I knocked on my door. Moments later, the door flew open to see my wild looking mother.

"Angela Marie Weber" I was in so much trouble… She never used my full name. I could see that Emily was uncomfortable by the shifting of her body. My mom's gaze snapped over to Emily, and I saw her flinch. She probably saw the scars on her face. I sighed… it was now or never

"I fell into the ocean, and I needed a ride home" It was such a fake story had even I had trouble believing it. It had gaps in it and it made no sense… How does someone fall into the ocean so bad they need a ride home?

"Right" She snapped and she pulled my arm, and forced me into the house. She turned back to Emily, and gave her a tight lipped smile. "Thank you…" Emily held out her hand

"Emily" She shook my mom's hand, and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I need to talk with my daughter; thank you again" It was obvious that she was trying to get rid of her so that she could yell at me, and Emily got the message.

"Well Angela, you have my number" I nodded, and she turned away with a wave and ran off and pulled out. My mom ushered me into the living room, and I could tell I was in for it.

My mom was furious; and that was an understatement. I was not supposed to go out in the first place, and the fact that I was brought home by someone she didn't even know didn't help. I was sent to my room like I was a small child, and _'forbidden'_ to come out unless I was going to the bathroom, or dinner.

I was lying on my bed, staring at my off white ceiling, think of nothing and everything. Why had I jumped, was suicide really the answer? I wasn't sure, I had only tried to commit twice, counting earlier, the first time I had consumed a whole bottle of Excedrin, and ended up throwing it up five minutes later. Mom found the empty bottle and me at the toilet, and put two and two together.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was listening to my own heart beat; thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. It was like a small drum; the drum that symbolized that I was still alive. Who had saved me again...? Paul, that's what I think his name, was. He was the man who had brought me back.

I wanted to be angry with him. I had jumped after all; anyone with a brain could have figured out that I had wanted to die, and he saved me. Yes, I wanted to be angry with him, but for the life of me I couldn't. When I was with him, I felt complete; and I hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"Angela" My mother didn't even knock, and barged right into my room. I turned over, and looked at her as she pulled up a chair that was at my computer desk, and sat in front of me. She cleared her throat, and I saw the vein in her forehead pop out; she was still upset with me.

"What the hell were you thinking; going out to the beach in this type of weather? You not only could have frozen, but I told you not to leave the house without telling someone!" At least she was legible; earlier she just had low mumbles, and random yells.

"AND YOUR CAR" She was starting to yell again, and I held back a sigh and an eye roll. Emily had driven me home, and my car was left at LaPush.

"I just needed some air, and I fell… Emily brought me home; I'll get my car tomorrow." I saw my mom's eye twitch, and she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. She let out a deep sigh and she looked me right in the eyes.

"Angela, you didn't_" She didn't finish, because she knew the answer. "Angela; I know you're upset about college, but what you did wasn't the answer!" No; that wasn't exactly it. It was mostly the fact that my boyfriend of one year basically told me he found someone better. She had tears in her eyes, and she was on the verge of a meltdown.

"Ben broke up with me" I stated sitting up, and my mom moved back in shock. It took her a minute to process the information, and when she did she took my hands in hers and silently stroked the tops with her thumb

"Oh sweetheart" she moaned, and I saw the tears stream over. She seemed more upset about this that I did. I pushed myself off my bed and I stretch, hearing the bones in my back pop individually.

"It's no big deal, how about I go to the store; I need some lady products" I really didn't; I just wanted to get out of my mother's pity filled gaze. She looked at me like I was crazy, and scoffed

"No ma'am, you will stay here, and I will go to the store. You better be glad your father took the twins out of town, because I would have had them watching your every move!" So leaving me alone while you got a bunch of nothing was the right choice.

"Alright" She stood up and walked right out of my room. I stood there listening to her rapidly grab her things, and start her car. After I was sure she was gone, I ran out of my room and grabbed my jacket. I was going to go where I normally went when I needed to think, and my car was gone.

Running out the back door, I ran straight into the woods. I walked past tree after tree, looking at all the plant life around me. Forks truly was a beautiful place, and anyone would be lucky to live here; and it was one place I wanted to leave.

I walked past some fallen log, and I saw it. It was an old run down tree house. The twins used to come here when they were little, but I guess they grew out of it. I walked over to the large tree where it located, and climbed the rickety latter.

**_Paul's P.O.V_**

What was happening to me? As soon as she left Emily's house, I felt like someone took a branding iron to my chest. Angela, Angela, Angela. I was chanting her name over and over again in my head. She was perfect, and I needed her.

I looked at the door she had just walked out of, and I ran out. I saw Emily pulling out of the driveway, and before I knew what I was doing I was following them in wolf form. I watched carefully at the directions that my Angela was giving Emily.

Forks; my imprint lived in Forks. That meant at one point in time she went to school with the leeches. That thought alone would have been enough to send me over the edge. She would never be around a leech again; I would make sure of it.

I could hear her mom yelling at her through the walls. I suppressed a growl when I heard her threaten to lock her away in her room for a year. She was mine, and not even her mother could take her away from me. Angela stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal; and when her mother was done screaming at her, she silently went to her room, and laid down on her bed.

I sat outside her window, listening to her shallow breaths, and I wondered. Why did she jump? What was so bad, it made her want to end her life… our lives; because without her, my life was over, what was so painful? I heard my pack brothers shift through, and I ignored them, had bigger things to worry about than _'who was the fastest wolf'_.

_'You are so whipped, Paul'_ Laughed Leah, and I let out a loud feral growl. I wasn't whipped; I just wanted to make sure Angela was alright.

_'So your sitting outside her window like a little lost puppy; you're so_ pathetic' She snarled, and if I was anywhere near her I would have ripped her throat out

_'Shut the Hell up Leah; don't you know she almost died today?'_ Growled Jared and I felt another wave of panic run through me. He reminded me that I had almost lost my soul mate.

_'She almost killed herself… She wanted to die; it would be Paul to get the imprint that was fucked up in the head'_ Leah was going to die. That was it, that last comment was enough to send a pacifist to blows, and I was far from a pacifist.

"Ben broke up with me" That snapped me out of my murderous thoughts. That's why she jumped… because a boy dumped her? I wanted to kill this Ben guy; he must have been the most heartless man in the world to dump my Angela. Whatever he said to her was enough to make her snap.

_'She jumped because she got dumped… she's weak' _If I wasn't worried about Angela, I swear to god, I would have run straight back to LaPush to kill Leah.

_'Fuck you Leah, your just mad that the only two people you were in love with imprinted on people better than you'_ growled Jared, and I had to remember to thank him later, because I was too angry to make a coherent comeback

_'Shut up Jared' _she phased back, and Jared sighed in relief. I saw Angela's mom leave, and I looked back to the window to see Angela grabbing her jacket and run to the woods to an old beat-up tree house. She went to the top, closed her eyes, and began to hum.

**_Angela's P.O.V_**

I was humming a thoughtless tune when I heard the rustling of the leaves. My mind suddenly went back to the time a couple of years ago when there were animal killings in the area. My heart stuttered, and I had the feeling I was being watched.

"Hello" I called and I heard another rustle of leaves. There was something out there; whether it is an animal, or another person, and I wasn't sticking around to find out. I hoped it wasn't a person… Last time…

I slid down the broken ladder, and I began to walk back to the house when I heard a soft whine. I twisted my torso around to see a flash of silver. It was so fast that I twisted the rest of my body around, and ended up landing on my butt.

Silver? What the hell was it; it had to be an animal, but what type? It was huge; the quick look that I had gotten of it confirmed it. My breathing was ragged, and I had this weird sense of contentment. The thing had shocked me, but I wasn't necessarily worried.

I stood up, and I wiped the dirt off my butt. The ground was moist from the earlier rain, and I knew that I was now going to have to do laundry, so that my mom didn't find out I was out in the woods all alone again.

I ran back to the house, and I quickly changed my clothes, and threw them into the wash. I had just put on a clean pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt when my mom walked in through the front door. She looked at my change of clothes, and shrugged before handing me my products.

"I'm kinda tired; I think I'll go lay down" I whispered, and I ran up the steps before she could say anything. I flopped down on my twin sized bad and I let out a loud moan, and I felt a few tears escape my eyes. Just as I did, I heard a loud howl from the area in the woods I was walking through.

"A wolf" I loved wolves; they were my favorite animals, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my tear stained cheeks. I drifted off to sleep, and I dreamed about the large sad looking Quileute man that had saved me… Paul

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's the second chapter... I would really like to know what you think of my story... So please Review, Follow, and Favorite... I'm Begging here... Pleeeeeeease! I would love you forever 3 33<strong>_

_**Thanks**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	3. Why Do You Care?

**_Angela's P.O.V_**

I woke up with a start. My dreams had changed from the large handsome man, to a giant silver wolf. The wolf was beautiful, and it ran through the woods with stealth and grace. Maybe the wolf was a figment of my imagination, or maybe that's what was in the woods yesterday.

I slipped out of bed and went to my bathroom to take a long necessary shower. I turned the water to the hottest setting, and let the heat relax my muscles. I loved my long showers; they gave me time to think, and relax.

I washed myself slowly; it wasn't like I had anywhere to go, or anything to do. After I was done with my shower I grabbed my favorite book 'War and Peace' and made myself comfortable on my couch. I was halfway through the book when my mom made her appearance through the kitchen.

"Angela, we need to pick up your car today" I closed my book, and let out a soft groan. I had completely forgotten about my car. I didn't want my mom to have to drive me, but there was no way I was going to walk all the way to LaPush.

What if it wasn't even there? What if someone had stolen it; my mom would kill me, there was no way I was going to let her drive me back. I stood up, and walked to the kitchen house phone and dialed a number I had thought about forgetting.

_'Hello'_ I let out a soft sigh. I had called her, I might as well talk._ 'Hello'_ she asked again, and this time she sounded a bit annoyed at my lack of answers.

"Oh, sorry… Hi Emily, its Angela" I bit down on my lip for a moment, and I heard some commotion in the background.

_'Angela!'_ She gasped, and I heard a man's voice ask if it was really me. She shushed the person, and let out an awkward cough.

"Um yeah… Hey, I ummm, left my ummm car at the beach, and I need to know if it's still there before I come and pick it up" I shifted around on my heels, as I waited for her reply. My mom looked at me, and gave me a look that said _'it better be there'_

_'Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sending one of my boys to go check. What car is it?' _

"It's a silver 2002 Ford Escort, and I would really appreciate it if you could check for me" I twisted the cord to the phone. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous, but it felt like there were butterflies doing the tango in the pit of my stomach

_'Don't worry about it sweetheart'_ She hung up the phone, and I let out a long sigh as my mom walked through the kitchen.

"Who was that?" She asked, and I shifted my weight, and looked at the floor

"It was Emily; I asked her if she could check and see if my car was still there" I mumbled, and I ran out of the kitchen before she could say anything else. I grabbed my book, and went to sit on the front porch.

About fifteen minutes later I could hear the low ring of the house phone. I forced myself to get up and I walked into the kitchen. I picked up the phone, and of course it was Emily.

_'Hey Angela'_ She chirped, and bit my thumb in anticipation. I mean she sounded happy, but maybe she was always happy? I silently prayed to god that my car would still be there.

_'Your car is still there, but how may I ask… Will you get it?'_ I shifted again. My mom was probably going to have to drive me. I made a face

_'Because'_ she continued _'I could have one of my friends pick you up; I'm sure he would be happy to do it' _that would save me a long awkward conversation with my mother.

"That would be great, but who exactly would pick me up" Silence. I bit my lip as she seemed to contemplate telling me or not

_'My friend Paul'_ Paul… They man who saved me, the man that made my chest constrict, and stutter at the sound of his name.

"Oh… Alright" My Mother turned to look back at me from the kitchen table, and cocked an eyebrow. She had an unreadable expression on her face that made me worried.

_'Okay, He'll be there in about a half hour'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Paul's P.O.V<span>_**

She called. My imprint, my Angela called Emily, and I was going to get to see her. As soon as Emily said that I could go and pick her up I was out the door. I practically ran to my truck and tore out of the driveway like my ass was on fire.

She had made Embry check on her car, and I was happy to hear that it was still there. I would have hated to have to go and steal her car from the Lapush impound lot.

I was speeding; there was no doubt about that, but I was just so excited to see her. The last time I saw her I was in wolf form in the woods, and ended up shocking her so badly she fell on her ass. This tome I was actually going to be able to talk to her and I planned to make the most of it.

I hardly took me any time to reach her house. I pulled up in the driveway, and I saw someone pull back the curtains in one of the windows. I decided to get out of the car, and knock on the door. I fast-walked up the short steps, and did three loud knocks.

The door opened, but instead of being my beautiful imprint, it was an older woman with the same facial structure as Angela, but dark brown eyes, and a scowl.

"Hello" She said curiously, looking me up and down, as if evaluating me. That alone irritated me; who the hell was she to judge me?

"Hello, My names Paul and I am here to pick-up Angela" My Angela… The woman looked me up and down again, and seemed torn between telling me to leave or invite me in

"Mom; its fine, he's supposed to be picking me up" I looked past the short woman to see Angela there. She was wearing a large black sweater that went past her butt, and dark jeans. She looked breathtaking; much more appealing than the girls I usually have sex with.

She walked over to the door, and pushed past the woman, who was apparently her mother, and stood by my side. Her mom looked at us with wide eyes, and seemed to stare. She looked back and forth between us in disbelief.

"I'm going to get my car mom, I'll be back soon" She mumbled, and shifted nervously. I could tell the way her mom was looking at her made her uncomfortable, so I gave her a nod and led Angela down the steps.

"Be back in an hour" She called and Angela turned around and gave her a sharp nod, as her face heated up in embarrassment; which confused me at first because it wasn't like we were going on a date, it just sounded… oh

I opened the door for her, and her face became even redder as she silently got in. I ran to the other side and got in as well. I pulled from the driveway as she pulled on her seatbelt, and we drove down the road.

The trip there was the complete opposite from the one here. I went as slow as possible, because I didn't want to be out of her presence any time soon. She smelled wonderful; like raspberries and cream, and her scent alone was enough to make my wolf go crazy.

"So I umm just wanted to say umm thanks" she whispered, looking down at her lap. There was a deep blush across her skin, and she looked so beautiful.

"No problem, I would hate it if my car was left someplace… I'm happy to help, and so is Emily" I rushed out, and I could see her smile softly in my peripherals, and she shook her head.

"Not that… I mean the jumping thing" Even though I'm a werewolf and my temperature is a solid 108.9 it felt like all the heat in the truck was drained away.

"Oh… that" I whispered, and I gripped the steering wheel to the car tightly. I didn't like the fact that my imprint was so close to death; it was a really sore subject with me. She fidgeted in her seat and the tension in the truck grew.

"Thanks… You gave me mouth to mouth, and then you warmed me up. Not any stranger would have done that" Well I'm not just any stranger. I'm the man that is supposed to love and protect you for the rest of your life.

"If you don't mind me asking… What made you…?" I couldn't find the words, but she looked at me and gave a sad smile. "Jump" she finished; I gave her a stiff nod, and she let out an emotionless laugh. She turned to look out the window and was silent for a few moments.

"Stupid things; pointless really." she shrugged her shoulders, still refusing to look at me. I felt a small bubble of rage fill me. Nothing about her was stupid… How the hell could she think that?! I gritted my teeth, and pressed down harder of the gas pedal.

I had a feeling it was something more than her boyfriend breaking up with her; but I couldn't just blurt out _'Hey I know your asshole boyfriend dumped you, but I don't think that's why you jumped'_ I'm a callous jerk, but that would be going too far

And then the question would be raised… How the hell did I know her boyfriend broke up with her? I couldn't tell her that I was a giant wolf that was spiritually bounded to her forever, and after she jumped off a cliff, I needed to make sure she was alright so I followed her home

She would think I'm crazy, and refuse to ever look at me again… So I let the topic drop, and we stayed silent, making the tension in the truck was so thick at this point; you could have cut it with a knife. I wanted to bang my head on the steering wheel; I shouldn't have asked her that.

I was angry at myself, and ready to phase my frustrations away.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angela's P.O.V<span>_**

After he asked me why I jumped, it got really awkward in the car. He seemed to be put in a bad mood at my lack of answer; it was like he knew something. Maybe I could tell him about Ben; but then he would think I was a stupid little girl that couldn't handle a breakup.

But strangely enough, I had this nagging feeling to tell him everything; from my depression to Ben to_ no. I couldn't tell him, he was practically a stranger. _'A stranger that saver your life'_

I let out a loud huff, and he turned back to look at me. His hazel eyes, holding a look I had only seen once. It was the look that Edward gave Bella; a look of pure devotion.

It was like the air in truck had been taken away, and I couldn't speak, so I just turned my gaze to my hand in my lap. I could feel a blush starting in my cheeks. Why would he look at me like that… no one ever looks at me like that?

"We're here" He mumbled, and I looked up to seem my old beat up car still in the parking lot. To say I was relived was an understatement. Emily may have said it was here earlier, but anything could have happened in an hour.

I slipped out of the truck as soon as Paul parked it, and ran to my car. I was tempted to hug it I was so happy. I really didn't want to deal with my mother, if it wasn't here.

"Here you are" Paul sounded stiff, and I had to look back at him. He had an unreadable look on his face that made me feel uneasy.

"Umm, thanks" I whispered, and he gave me a curt nod. "You can leave now; I'm sorry to have taken you away from your day" The look on his face twisted, and there was a flash of pain

"Do you want me to go; I mean, I could follow you home, to make sure you get there safe" Follow me home, I didn't like the sound of that; I shook my head

"No" I blurted, and I could see the pain turn into a small flash of anger. This was not going to be good

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Paul's P.O.V<span>_**

Why the hell did I ask her that; I was ready phase, and I offered to follow her home? It was like my wolf was forcing me to say things!

But of course she said no. She didn't want me to follow her home; that was understandable, I mean we just meet, but the fact of the matter was… it hurt like a bitch. It was a burning sensation in my heart, and it was telling me to leave her alone.

So naturally, I turned the pain of rejection into anger, and the fact that I was already irritated with myself wasn't helping.

"Fine" I hissed, shaking a little, and I could see a small flash of fear cross her face. Shit; the fact that I had made her scared pissed me off even more.

"Just go" I snapped, and the fear that was on her face vanished, and turned to anger.

"Fine… I will. Thank for helping me get my car back; I'll make sure I won't bother you anymore" She hissed, and the pain in my heart was almost enough to bring me to my knees. She ripped open her car door and plopped inside. I could almost see the anger radiating off of her.

"Please" Anger wasn't going to work; I need to plead. Damn, imprinting was making me so soft. I was shaking; apparently, the mix between the pain of rejection, and anger I was turning it into was making it harder to stay in my human form.

"What" Her voice broke, and there was confusion in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Go… Now" I gritted out. I was going to phase, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She bit her lip, and started her car.

"Be careful" I blurted as she started to pull out, and she looked back at me with pained eyes

_"Why do you care?"_

She drove off, and when she was out of sight, I phased.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for the wonderful comments... So sorry for the long wait, I'll try not to make you wait as long next time.<strong>_

_**Please keep reviewing**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


End file.
